Champion Cynthia
| colors=yes| eyes=Gray| hair=Blond| gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Grandmother, grandfather and a younger sister | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Champion | numpkmncaught=Varies with canon | game=yes | generation= | games= , , | leader=no | elite=yes | type=Various | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP040 | epname=Top-Down Training! | enva= Emily Jenness | java=Tomo Sakurai | }} Cynthia (Japanese: シロナ Shirona) is the Champion of the Sinnoh region's Elite Four in . In the games In Sinnoh Cynthia helps the main character against Team Galactic in a point in the game. In , when encountered in Eterna City, she will give the an from which will hatch. She is also found on after the player has defeated Crasher Wake and received the . She gives the player the SecretPotion to get past the group on . She is very interested in mythology and history, and spends her time researching and exploring various sites associated with Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Her family lives in Celestic Town, although her own hometown is unknown. She is implied to have helped with his Pokédex and embarked on an adventure similiar to the protagonist as a child. In , once Giratina appears in Spear Pillar and takes Cyrus down with it, Cynthia rushes onto the scene and assists the player during their mission in the Distortion World. She then expresses that everything that happened was destined, even though she wished that she was the one who battled . Later, she reappears as the League Champion. After beating the game, if the visits Celestic Town Ruins, she will come and explain what they mean. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=DP_Shirona.png |prize= 13200 |class=Champion |name=Cynthia |game= |location=Pokémon League |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Battle one (pre-National Dex) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=CynthiaPlatinum.gif |prize= 12400 |class=Champion |name=Cynthia |game= |location=Pokémon League |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Battle two (post-National Dex) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=CynthiaPlatinum.gif |prize= 15600 |class=Champion |name=Cynthia |game= |location=Pokémon League |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Quotes Before battle "One look at you tells me many things about you. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. That's enough talking. Let's get on with why you're here. I, Cynthia, accept your challenge as the Pokémon League Champion! There won't be any letup from me!" OR "Have you been keeping well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet. . I'm truly grateful. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. But that's enough talk. Let's get on with why you're here. As the Pokémon League Champion, I accept your challenge!" The bottom quote is only said the very first time she is challenged. After winning at least once, it permanently changes to the top quote. During battle "I can't remember the last time I was put in a corner like this!" "I won't let this end yet! This match is too fun to let it end this easily!" When defeated "Just a few moments ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now, you became the most powerful of all the Trainers. You are now our newest Champion!" In Celestic Ruins (after beating the Elite Four, only) "This cave painting...It's always been described this way. The light in the center represents either or appearing at the Spear Pillar. The three lights around it were thought to be , , and . May I continue? But, then, I realized that there may be another way of interpreting this. Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio? Could they be , , and instead? And the large light at their center. Does it represent something else? Could it be what created this world of ours? May I continue for a little bit longer? Thank you for listening to my theory. Do you know of the ancient Plates they find all over Sinnoh? One of them had this engraved on it. 'Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One.' I think this quote, too, points to the presence of another Pokémon. A Pokémon even more powerful than Dialga or Palkia. Does that sound plausible to you? I'm not quite sure how Giratina fits into this scheme of things, but...It's said that in the Distortion World, neither time nor space were stable. I think that tells us something about Giratina, the only Pokémon there. It must have been as powerful as Dialga and Palkia, the rulers of time and space. In some way, though, Giratina has to have a power opposite of theirs. I'm sorry this is so long. May I say one last bit? A long time ago, I wonder what sort of person painted this? Dialga's ...Palkia's ...To the people back then, those Pokémon really must have appeared to rule over time and space. Seeing them must have shaken the people to their very core. This painting represents those feelings of awe, wonder, and everything else. It passed that memory to countless people, eventually becoming a myth...That's what I believe as a researcher of myths. I think I let myself get carried away and talked for far too long. I'm sorry, and thank you. Let's meet again." In Johto Cynthia makes an appearance in , doing further investigation on the origins of and the dragon trio. If the player has a fateful encounter Arceus with them as their traveling partner, a trip to the Ruins of Alph will reveal a new area, the Shinto Ruins, is accessible. Inside, Cynthia is found, and will tell the player that Arceus will let him or her obtain a level 1 , , or . Trivia * Cynthia is the first female NPC Champion and the first NPC Champion since to not have a type theme. ** In the anime, her grandmother is a Pokémon professor, much like Blue's grandfather. * Cynthia's hairbands resemble Lucario's "Aura Sensors" in shape, yet has a yellow stripe making it similar to an 's ear. * Cynthia is the only member of the Sinnoh Elite Four not to use any Pokémon released in Generation II. * In her team, Cynthia has both non-legendary Pokémon capable of learning the move , and Lucario. ** In addition, both of them are male, while the remaining members of her party are all female in all three games. * In the , Cynthia's Pokémon have perfect, or all 31, IVs. * Cynthia is the only Champion to appear in a Pokémon movie. * Cynthia's Japanese name may refer to shiro, white, as a counterpart to Cyrus's name referring to aka, red. * Cynthia's only other revealed Pokémon in the anime is , but in , it is replaced by Togekiss. * After she is defeated, it is implied that she received a starter Pokémon and Pokédex from Professor Rowan. * After beating Cyrus in the Distortion World, Cynthia will be in two places at once, at the entrance to Turnback Cave and at the . * Cynthia is the first Champion to appear in all five versions of a generation. * During Cynthia's Platinum rematch, she has the highest average level of any Champion.